


Well That Socks

by gertiemcfuzz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex/Maggie but way in the background, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertiemcfuzz/pseuds/gertiemcfuzz
Summary: I spent three months finding you the perfect gift, and you got me... socks? A Secret Santa gift to our dear Lola, I hope you enjoy my friend, happy holidays!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



> Lola, you are near and dear to my heart, a true talent among us and a constant inspiration. I'm incredibly lucky to call you a friend, I hope you enjoy!

Kara Danvers had always placed a certain amount of pride in finding the perfect gift, maybe it was because she genuinely enjoyed watching somebody’s breath catch when they realized somebody really had been listening when they’d offhandedly mentioned that one obscure thing or maybe it was a pure competitive streak that made her want to crush the competition’s gifts like tiny little ants or maybe it was just an intense desire for validation and praise. Chances were it was some combination of the three. And this Christmas was no different, one by one she’d checked the names off her list, a small trip to remote storefront in Portland here, a dash across to Chicago there, it wasn’t much of a feat for her. Not when she had a goal in mind, not when she had a reputation to maintain. And she wasn’t going to let just one person ruin that reputation either.

Which is how she found herself walking around Florence on December 23rd. She was cutting it close but she technically wasn't celebrating Christmas until Alex and Maggie got back from Nebraska on the 27th anyway so she’s not really as terrible as all the other last minute shoppers, right?

At least that’s what she told herself as she strolled around, giving herself more time than she probably should to enjoy the scenery. She hadn’t done much travelling since before she became Supergirl, and she figured she deserved a little R&R. Plus it wasn’t like National City needed her back right that minute, Lois and Clark were visiting Lucy this year and he and Lucy promised they could watch the city for a while so she could have some time to finish off this one last task.

And yeah, she would totally need to get an overhead view of the Cathedral of Santa Maria del Fiore before she went back home.

She was so wrapped up in the details that she didn’t notice the woman walking past her until she had already brushed by but as the woman pushed past her, her shoulder bumping Kara’s just enough to pull her from her reverie, Kara turned to apologize only to be struck dumb, because she’d recognize that strut anywhere.

“Miss Grant?” She called and the woman stopped dead in her tracks, her shoulders going up as though she was suddenly holding her breath.

Kara took a tentative step forward, a part of her wanting to turn and flee because she hadn't seen or heard from Cat Grant in nearly six months, aside from a mysterious delivery that had come without a note after her first byline, a fountain pen that had her initials carved into the cap. It wasn’t exactly practical for taking notes while she was in the field, but it was the only pen she ever used to edit her drafts with and she was sure to carefully lock it in a drawer in her still-secret-from-Snapper-office every night before she went home. It had quickly become one of her most prized possessions, especially knowing that Cat had a near identical one waiting for her return in her office down the hall.

“Miss Grant?” She said again as she started to round the woman, and there’s was no doubt now that the woman in front of her is anybody except Catherine Grant.

“Kara.” Cat finally acknowledged in a slow but confident draw as though running into her former assistant in the middle of Italy on Christmas Eve Eve weren’t the most unusual surprise of the season, and if Kara hadn’t spent nearly fourteen hours a day for two and a half years at her side, she may have missed the way Cat’s shoulders stay up just a little too high, or the twitch in her hand as though she’s stopping herself from reaching out to see if Kara’s real and in front of her.

But she doesn’t miss it, and before she really knew what she’s doing, she’s had Cat wrapped up in a tight hug that made her feel like all the small pieces of herself that she’s been ignoring for six months are were trickling back into place.

Cat sunk into her for a moment, and Kara could feel the bags Cat had been holding bumping her between the shoulder blades as Cat tried to keep them from falling to the ground.

Too quickly, Kara pulled back, keeping one hand on Cat’s forearm, the other reaching to take a few of Cat’s bags out of habit.

She’s not really sure what to say now, Cat hates small talk for anything other than a means to an end, but they haven’t seen each other in so long that jumping into a regular conversation would be just as odd, after a long moment of just taking in the sight that is Cat Grant, she'd finally she settled for something more neutral.

“Did you get my gift?” She asks. “I wasn’t really sure where you would be, so I sent it to the main house.”

“I did,” Cat confirmed, “I did.” She repeated, reaching into one of the bags with her free hand to make a grab for something, “and I got you these.” She shoved a small parcel into Kara’s hand, unwrapped and bunched up from being manhandled.

“Socks?” Kara said face scrunching up in confusion.

“Yes, from Italy, they’re likely a better-quality garment than anything else in your closet.” Cat said haughtily.

“Did you just buy these?” Kara asked, the tags were still on and she could practically smell the store on them.

“Well, I obviously hadn’t planned on giving them to you until I was back in National City which could be for quite some time still, how could I have known we would run into each other today. It must be a Christmas miracle really. Speaking of, what exactly are you doing here?” Cat popped a hip out like she always did when she was trying to be a distraction.

“Are you sure you got my gift?” Kara asked again, eyes still curiously stuck on the socks in her hand, because this didn’t seem right.

“Yes.” Cat said again, “Now you get to answer my question. What are you doing in Florence on Christmas Eve?”

Kara tore her eyes away from the socks, hoping her disappointment wasn’t too obvious, “Oh, um, I’m just doing some Christmas shopping.” She explained.

Cat raised her eyebrow dubiously, daring Kara to say what they both knew.

“I mean, _He’s_ watching the city for me for a while so I could get away and pick up this one last thing.” The hand that had been resting on Cat’s arm pulling away to gesture what Cat thought must be some kind of flying motion.

For now it was probably the best either of them would get so she decided to drop it.

“Must be somebody pretty special to cross time zones for.” Cat said, going for nonchalance and falling just short of palpable jealousy.

“Maggie.” Kara answered oblivious to Cat’s tone, still half focused on the socks she’s holding.

“Maggie?” Cat asked and this time there’s no way to misconstrue the bite that seeps out like the name caused her physical pain to say.

“My sister’s new girlfriend!” Kara rushes to explain, “Well, my sister’s first girlfriend actually. Alex is gay, but she didn’t know it before, because she was always so busy with work and me to really think about it. But then came Maggie and now it’s Alex and Maggie, and she makes Alex so happy, and I wanted to get her something nice because she’s so great and well, you know how much effort I put into my gifts!” she says, eyeing the socks again before looking up, “She’s mentioned a few times how much she misses her grandmother’s cooking, and she has a great aunt who lives here, it took me almost the whole month to plan out but she agreed to give me a copy of the family’s recipe book.”

“That’s quite the dedication for your sister’s new girlfriend.” Cat couldn’t help but comment.

“Yeah, well, she makes Alex happy.” Kara said again, “Plus it’s nothing compared to the three months I spent on yours.” Kara said, going for lighthearted but squeezing the socks in her hand just tightly enough to give herself away.

“Kara…” Cat sighed.

“It’s – It’s fine. Really.” Kara waved her off, looking anywhere but her face as she tried to plan out her escape.

“Kara, just let me explain-”

“No, that’s alright, I,” she paused, “It was too much, I know. I just thought...I should get going,” she said instead, disappointment clear in her voice, “I have to meet Maggie’s aunt in fifteen minutes, but it was, um, it was great to see you Cat.” She said, shuffling Cat's bags off of her arm and over top of her hand that was still holding the sock, giving them back to Cat wordlessly, taking care not to let their hands brush. 

“Kara." Cat drew out again looking lost and stuck.

Kara resisted to urge to pull Cat into another hug, instead giving her a small wave as she walked away, feeling completely and utterly empty.

///

She was just getting ready to change into her pajamas. It was only eight o’clock but she was ready to sleep for the next twelve hours and she didn't have the energy to deal with a drunk frat boy who insisted this was his girlfriend's place.

She’d spent the day at Alex’s apartment, celebrating Christmas with her family. She and Alex had had a sleepover the night before, waking up and making the Danvers’ Christmas Morning Special before the rest of their guests arrived.

Maggie was first, joining them in the kitchen and moving in tandem with them wordlessly. Lucy, James, and Winn weren’t far behind, followed by J’onn and M’Gann. 

They’d spent the day opening gifts and watching Christmas movies before stuffing themselves to the brim with Christmas dinner, and even if it was a few days late, it was pretty perfect.

Maggie had loved her gift, and Alex had teased her just a bit about getting misty eyed, but Kara saw her sister try to discretely wipe away a tear of her own so she wasn’t really one to judge.

All in all, Kara was pretty sure she’d cemented herself as best ever potential-future-sister-in-law, not that Maggie and Alex were there yet, but Kara liked being prepared.

As much fun as the day had been, it’d also been a reminder of her last interaction with Cat.

They hadn’t spoken since running into each other a few days ago, and no matter how many times she picked up her phone, Kara couldn’t bring herself to say anything. The pair of socks had been pushed to the bottom of Kara's drawer where she'd very pointedly been ignoring their existence. 

Kara just wanted to go to sleep and forget the whole thing happened but the knocking on her door grew more and more insistent and she knew if she had any chance of seeing her bed, she’d probably have to get rid of whoever so desperately needed her attention.

She pulled the door open a little too quickly knocking right into her shoulder in a way that would leave a bruise on anybody else and causing her visitor to stumble forward just an inch.

Kara reached out and steadied her though, “Cat?”

“You’re an idiot Kara Danvers!” Cat shouted, ignoring her near fall instead marching into Kara’s apartment.

“Okay…” Kara drew out confused, “why?”

“You honestly thought I would have bought you socks if I had actually opened this?” Cat asked incredulously, holding up a small box in her hand accusingly.

“No?” She half-said, half-asked, confused about why Cat was suddenly storming into her apartment to yell at her, "Wait you didn't open it earlier?" She asked, her brain taking a minute to catch up.

“How did you even find this?” Cat demanded, ignoring her question, “I’ve been looking for it for years, hell decades!”

“Oh, well, I just tracked down the estate salesman your mother used, and well, I maybe used the cape a little for the sway…it took me a couple months of back tracking, and then another few weeks to restore it but…”

“But, it’s my father’s pocket watch.” Cat concluded, and she must have been awed to have completely missed the part about the cape.

“Yes.” Kara confirmed fiddling with her sleeves nervously hoping she hadn’t overstepped, “I know he was important to you, even if you don’t talk about him, and I thought maybe you’d like something of his to pass down to Carter someday.”

Cat was slowly stepping closer, watching Kara intently, “You do this for everybody? Become the main character in a damn Hallmark movie once a year, spread Christmas joy faster than Tara Reid spreads VD?”

“Not everyone.” Kara argued, even though it was kind of true.

“Just me and your sister’s new girlfriend then?” Cat challenged.

“Okay, well Alex and Eliza too, and Winn, and James…and J’onn and M’gann…Although J’onn would be just as happy if I made him a hand-print turkey so that’s not even a big deal.” She said, not sure why she suddenly felt guilty about getting all of her friends and family meaningful gifts or why she'd felt the need to leave Clark and the Lane sisters off of her list.

“Well what would you like?” Cat asked, as if she were about to make a business transaction.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked.

“For Christmas,” Cat waved dramatically like Kara was being purposefully slow, “what would you like in exchange for your gift?”

"You already got me socks." Kara reminded her. 

“They were for Carter’s stocking.” Cat finally said as though it were obvious.

“What?” Kara asked, feeling like she was getting left behind somewhere in this conversation. It made her miss the days when she knew what Cat was thinking before she even said it.

“The socks, Keira,” Cat said slowly, “they’re weren't for you, they were for Carter’s stocking. I was doing some last minute shopping for him while he was at Christmas Mass with his father, when you and I ran into each other.” She explained.

“Oh.” Kara said, realizing that Cat probably hadn't thought of her at all. “So, Nathan was there too then?” She tried to change the subject. After six months of wishing for Cat to come back, she suddenly wanted nothing more than to escape this conversation.

“I didn’t open it!” Cat said instead.

Kara didn't respond, tilting her head a little to the side waiting for Cat to explain.

“Your gift," Cat clarified, "It arrived just as we were leaving for Italy, and I set it aside under the tree at home to open when we got back. And I _had_ been meaning to pick something up for you,but I'd wanted to wait until I’d opened yours so I _knew,"_ She was explaining, and Kara was still pretty lost about what she meant, "but then you were there and babbling on and I just grabbed the first thing I could find, although you must be losing your edge if you didn’t realize they were a boy's ten.”

Kara's face scrunched up adorably as she tried to picture the socks in her mind, she'd just wanted to forget them, a reminder of how little Cat had thought about her that she hadn't even properly looked at them. 

Leaving Cat standing in her entrance way, she made her way back to her bedroom, opening the top drawer of her small dresser and reaching her hand down to the bottom to pull the offending garment out, almost laughing when she realized they definitely were not for her. 

She walked back out, holding them out to Cat who took them reluctantly,"For Carter." She said as Cat finally slipped them into her purse for her son to have later. 

For a few minutes they just stood there, Kara scuffing her slipper clad feet against the floor as Cat crossed her arms tightly over her chest, the pocket watch still held tightly in one hand. When it became obvious that Kara wasn't going to say anything else Cat spoke. 

"So I ask again, what would you like?" She said impatiently, looking poised and prepared to pull her checkbook out and cut it for any figure Kara asked for. 

“Nothing.” Kara said a little offended that Cat was treating this like some kind of barter. "I don't want anything from you."

“There must be something you want!” Cat all but yelled, obviously frustrated that Kara wasn’t just cooperating.

“I just wanted you to be happy.” Kara said defensively, stepping away, hoping her mind would clear up if she just got herself out of Cat’s orbit. It was all Kara ever wanted, even if that meant watching as Cat went off to explore without her. Kara had spent months trying to figure out why that had hurt so much, but then Maggie had said something soon after she and Alex had started dating about how close she's come to letting something great slip by that Kara realized that maybe she already had. 

“Kara.” Cat sighed again.

“Why are you acting like it’s some big plight for me to care about you?” Kara asked, starting to feel angry with herself, with Cat, with stupid Snapper Carr for thinking he could even come close to pushing her the way Cat did just by showing up and shouting about Christmas presents and socks all while making Kara's heart ache just by being there. “Just because you hop a plane and take off on some great adventure, leaving the rest of us behind here, doesn’t mean I have to leave you behind too!”

“You have other people here to care about.” Cat said firmly.

“Not like you!” Kara argued.

“Kara.”

“Stop doing that, stop saying my name like I should know better. Because between the two of us, I’m not the one who’s being a dummy.”

“Excuse me?” Cat growled, setting the pocket watch down with her purse on Kara’s counter top as she marched closer again until they were almost nose to nose, with Kara’s bare feet and her heels they were pretty evenly matched.

“You heard me! You just take off and you say we’ll still be friends and then there’s just radio silence, except for the pen, which was really nice actually, thank you for that,” Kara says losing a little steam as she thinks about it. She’s about to say something else when Cat suddenly starts to laugh. “What?” She asks, her anger stoking up again as Cat continues to laugh when all she wants to do is fight.

“Only Kara Danvers would stop to say thank you in the middle of an argument.” Cat said, shaking her head fondly.

Kara deflated, she couldn’t find it in herself to be mad when Cat was looking at her like that, eyes shining ever so slightly, and was it really so bad that that's all she really wanted, for Cat to look at her like this again to just be here again?

“I've missed you," Kara said simply. "You’ve been so busy chasing this new adventure, and my own feels like it’s falling apart without you here, and I guess I just thought that maybe if I gave you something you wanted, I could have something I wanted.”

“Which is?” Cat asked gently.

“Your time.” Kara answered simply. “And also, I really do love giving kick-ass Christmas presents, it makes Alex so mad every year that she can’t beat me.” Kara added quickly, hoping to distract a little from the heaviness of her statement.

“Did Kara Danvers just swear?” Cat asked feigning being scandalized.

“It’s not swearing if you’re using it as an adjective.” Kara said.

“Of course, I can’t for the life of me imagine why Snapper is being so harsh with you.” Cat rolled her eyes lightly.

“No, really Cat, he's awful! When you’re mean, it’s to teach me something, when he’s mean it’s because he’s a dick. And yes, I really meant that one.” She pointed out when she saw Cat’s eyes widen. “When are you coming back?” She asked softer.

“Soon, I think.” Cat responded, “Carter and I will be back in town for good in a few weeks, after his Christmas break is over, and then…we’ll see. It sounds like Olsen has a good handle on things, even if he does spend half his time riding around the city in that ridiculous costume.” She shook her head.

“How do you know about that?” Kara asked, it’d taken her weeks to find out, and only after Alex had very pointedly laid it out for her.

Cat just shrugged like it was obvious.

“I should let you get on with your night.” She said at last, walking back toward the door.

“Cat wait!” Kara called after her, swiping the stop watch and purse from the counter as she followed her. “Don’t forget these.”

“Thank you.” Cat said genuinely. “Are you sure there’s nothing I can get you?” She asked again, stepping closer and bringing a hand up to play with the ends of Kara’s hair, much like she had on the day they’d said goodbye in her office.

Kara reached up and stilled her hand, intertwining their fingers together instead, holding Cat’s gaze.

“Just, don’t talk yourself out of it.” Kara said seriously.

“Don’t talk myself out of -”

Kara leaned in slightly, giving Cat a chance to pull back, but without any hesitation she closed the space between them pressing her lips to Cat’s lightly. The kiss was short and soft, and Kara pulled back before either of them could get carried away, not wanting to start something too heated when Cat was about to leave again.

“In a few weeks, you’ll be back in National City, and I would like to do that again so all I want is for you to not talk yourself out of it before then.”

“Okay.” Cat agreed, looking a little dazed.

“And if I were to call you a few times to remind you?” Kara asked.

“You’ve always proved very helpful in keeping me on task.” Cat agreed, fidgeting slightly with Kara’s fingers that were still caught in her own.

Kara nodded, “Okay then,” she smiled. “Merry Christmas, Cat.”

Cat smiled back, “Merry Christmas, Kara.” She leaned up and placed on last kiss on the corner of Kara’s mouth before pulling back, reluctantly turning to leave.

As Kara watched her walk back down the hallway leading to the elevator, she sighed realizing she may have just lost her title as best gift giver.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
